


Safe as houses

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea's new assignment brings an unexpected danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe as houses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Sherlock Rare Pair Fest](http://sherlockrare.livejournal.com/)

It was supposed to be Molly in danger, not her, Anthea thought, sitting and watching the sleeping woman. That was why she'd been taken to the safe house: they couldn't leave a kitten like her wandering round the jungle on her own.

"Moriarty posed as her boyfriend and then blew up her morgue for fun," Mycroft had said at the briefing. "Ms Hooper needs protection, but a male bodyguard might alarm her."

"And I won't?"

"The evidence suggests she has very poor gaydar, but be discreet, please."

Anthea had been, of course; three weeks in, Molly had no idea the effect she was having on her. Ridiculous for this to happen, she knew. Anthea was Mycroft Holmes' PA, kept half the British government's secrets. Several very clever women had tried to seduce her over the years. As well as a larger number of very stupid men who apparently didn't understand about lipstick lesbians.

Molly didn't try to seduce Anthea. She just adored her, with an innocent sisterly adoration that seeped quietly through Anthea's armour-plated defences. Made her nostalgic for romantic urges she thought she'd long since overcome.

Impossible to tell Molly the truth now. She'd see it as a trick, another clever plan to manipulate her, Anthea realised. And even a kitten, if you cornered it, could scratch till you bled.

 


End file.
